I Was Stuck In The Wrong Dimension!
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Takeshi Haruka had a horrible life in Tokyo, but when she finds out she was Konoha born, she starts to change drasticlly! Posted here from Quizilla on my XxJadeMasterxX account, so its copyrighted to me! Read and review!
1. Not In My Room Any More

_---(SiaDD Chapter One - Not In My Room Any More)_

Today was Saturday, and I was at home by myself. My so-called brother was at work, my so-called friends were at the mall, visiting relatives, or something. This is one of the times that I'm alone. Its summer and I was either watching t.v, eating, watching Naruto on my laptop, drawing, or listening to music on my ipod, y'know all that stuff.

It was now 3:45pm and I fell asleep. I woke up and looked at my watch, it read 5:35pm. I glanced up and saw that I was in my room anymore! I saw a lake and looked at my reflection, I was wearing the same outfit I wore at home, but I had a headband it had a cresent moon on it.

_'It must mean Hidden Moon Village.'_ I thought.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun. I after walking for a while, I couldn't believe my eyes I saw...I saw...CLIFFHANGER!!! (Its not really a cliffy 'cause a lotta people already read it.)

_---(End Chapter One)_

Ok, I'm posting it here 'cause, I have it on quizilla, and stuff, nuff said. XDDD

Title Previews:

Chapter Two - Can Ino Keep A Secret?

Chapter Three - 'Meeting' The Teams

Chapter Four - Team 3 Without Sensai/Team 7; Easedroppers

Chapter Five - Invites To Haruka's Sleepover

Chapter Six - Decide To

Chapter Seven - Truth or Dare; The Sleepover Starts

Chapter Eight Part One - Sparring Part One - Lose Control; Frostbitten Technique Unleashed!

Chapter Eight Part Two - Ice Everywhere/No! Don't Do It Haruka!

Chapter Nine - Neh?! Who's Koisuke?!

Chapter Ten - Nominated For The Chuunin Exams!

Chapter Eleven - Bleh, The Written Exam

Chapter Twelve - What?! The Tenth Question!?

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	2. Can Ino Keep A Secret?

_---(Story Start)_

I saw...I saw...I saw...Team 10!!! They walked towards me.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Ino yelled.

_'Make up an excuse, make up an excuse, make up an excuse. I got it!' _I thought quickly.

"I was searching for Konoha no Sato." I said.

"Oh, well, I'm Yamanaka Ino. This is Nara Shikamaru." she pointed to the guy who mumbled,'Troublesome' and continued,"And Akimichi Chouji." she pointed to guy eating chips, and said,"And you are?"

"I'm Takeshi Haruka,but you can call me Haru or Rukie for short."

"Why do you want to go to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

_'I thought he was supposed to be lazy.'_ I thought.

"Um, I don't really like being in Hidden Moon, so Konoha's the closest village to Hidden Moon, so its the fastest one to go to." I said.

"How about we take you to Konoha then, what do you say?" Ino said.

"Alright, I'm tired of wandering around here."

I follow them by jumping treetop to treetop, thinking, _'Wow, I'd knew gymnastics would pay off.'_

"And we're here!" Ino yelled.

And I daydreamt a bit. But it was more like a memory instead.

_---(Daydream/Memory)_

I was running away from something, tears streamed down my face. I heard someone, no, some people, called out my name.

"Aa, the young Takeshi girl, you do not know your true strength." a snake-like voice said.

"Nani? What strength?" the 6 year old me asked.

"Ah, you will find out." the figure said and chuckled.

And chuckled and chuckled...

_---(End Daydream/Memory)_

"Rukie. Rukie! Rukie!!!"

"Sorry, Ino, I dozed off." I muttered.

"C'mon, lets go to Hokage-sama." she said, as she grabs my wrist and drags me to the Hokage's office.

_---(At The Hokage's Office)_

"Hokage-sama, Takeshi Haruka from Hidden Moon wants to become a ninja in Konoha." Ino said for me.

"Fine, make 3 clones of yourself." Sandaime-Hokage said.

I did the handsign and made 4 clones by accident.

"Opps..." I mumbled.

"Heres, your headband and you may keep your old one."

"Hai."

"Now lets meet my friends." Ino said.

"Wait, don't I have a team, Ino."

"Opps, yeah, Hokage-sama what team will Haruka be put on?"

"Team 3."

"Aww, we won't be on the same team." Ino said, as we walked out of Hokage-sama's office.

"Ino, do you know who's on Team 3?"

"Tohoe Kaede, Suzuki Chikara, and Kumochi Mitsuki." she said.

"So its a team of girls."

"Yeah, those three are called The #1 Kunoichis of The Year." note Kunoichi**'s'.**

"So, they're equal in brains and strength?"

"Yep."

"Ino, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you. I'm not from Hidden Moon, I'm from a different world that is modern. I know everything that happens in this world. Do you believe me?"

"Well, I need proof." she said.

"You hate Haruno Sakura, love Uchiha Sasuke, and was once friends with Sakura."

"Wow, I believe you."

"Good." I said.

_'Maybe being in Konoha isn't so bad.'_ I thought and smirked.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

Title Previews:

_Chapter Three - 'Meeting' The Teams_

_Chapter Four - Team 3 Without Sensai/Team 7; Easedroppers_

_Chapter Five - Invites To Haruka's Sleepover_

_Chapter Six - Decide To_

_Chapter Seven - Truth or Dare; The Sleepover Starts_

_Chapter Eight Part One - Sparring Part One - Lose Control; Frostbitten Technique Unleashed!_

_Chapter Eight Part Two - Ice Everywhere/No! Don't Do It Haruka!_

_Chapter Nine - Neh?! Who's Koisuke?!_

_Chapter Ten - Nominated For The Chuunin Exams!_

_Chapter Eleven - Bleh, The Written Exam_

_Chapter Twelve - What?! The Tenth Question!?_

Reviews!!!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


End file.
